bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
To Love My Mantis
To Love My Mantis is the 4th Season Two episode of the CandyCake Guppies series and the 24th overall. Plot Sugar Pie falls in love with a praying mantis, but their love cannot be separated...unless. Episode (Episode begins in the castle's throne room.) *Scarecrow: "Guess what, Grim Reaper? I have a new plan!" *Grim Reaper: "I'm listening." *Scarecrow: "Well, this time it has nothing to do with ordering monsters. I will create a love potion, and give it to Sugar Pie. And once she ingests it, she'll fall in love witht he first thing she sees." *Grim Reaper: "And that's me, right?" *Scarecrow: "Ew, no! Something like...a bug. So her love will go on that bug and her friends and family will never get her attention! And then, the CandyCake Guppies will fall apart and with them out of the way, we'll rule the town!" *Grim Reaper: "Okay, that sounds good. Let's get started now!" (The villains went out the throne room. We cut to Mr Rainbow's house. The guppies are in the backyard enjoying the fine weather. Sugar Pie is by a lake looking at the fish.) *Sugar Pie: "Looking at fish is great." *Vanilla Cake: "Hey, Sugar Pie. Blueberry Jam found this huge stinkbug by the tree over there! Come and see it!" *Sugar Pie: "Alright, but tell them I won't touch it." (While she was gone, Grim Reaper came by and dumps a whole bottle of love potion on a praying mantis. When he saw her come back, he runs off.) *Sugar Pie: "That stink bug was huge! Ooh, a tiny frog!" (She suddenly felt convulsed all over. Then stopped when the praying mantis touched her. Sugar looked at the mantis affectionately.) *Sugar Pie: "Well, well, well, little praying mantis. Have you noticed how handsome you are?" (The mantis strokes her dress.) *Sugar Pie: "You like my dress? Why, you are so nice! I'm glad you love it! So, do you want to...go out tonight or something?" (The mantis nods.) *Sugar Pie: "Really?! Great! I'll see you after sundown." (Scene cuts inside the house. Sugar Pie was all dressed up, but her mantis did not show up.) *Sugar Pie (sigh): "Where could he be? It's 7:01 and he's supposed to meet me at 7:00." *Choco Cream: "Who are you talking about?" *Sugar Pie: "My date!" *Chandelee: "A date? You're on a date?" *Chondoller: "Who, Vanilla Cake!" *Sugar Pie: "No way! I've met someone much better that him! It's 7:01, and he's supposed to be here at 7 PM!" *Blueberry Jam: "Actually, it's 6:01 PM. The clocks are an hour fast." *Sugar Pie: "How am I supposed to know that? I'm the most curious child in this house! I'm not the smartest, you know!" *Cinnamon Buns: "Right, and I don't know who would thought of going on the internet and asking people what time it is." (The doorbell rang.) *Chandelee: "That must be your date." (The mantis enters the house.) *Sugar Pie: "Finally, you came! I missed you too. Now, let's get going! I don't want to miss our dinner reservations!" (The scene cuts to Eggplant's restaurant.) *Sugar Pie: "Wow, Praying Mantis. Eggplant's restaurant is very nice! I'm happy I'm here with you!" (The mantis strokes her gently.) *Sugar Pie: "So, I must say, I really admire what you do! It's great! I mean, you catch pesky pests with those, those....claws of yours. They really give them a fright! No wonder some kids are afraid of creatures like you. I think bugs like you can make great pets." (The mantis pulls out a small box.) *Sugar Pie: "What's that? You brought me something? A gift? What is it?" (The insects opens it to reveal a golden ring.) *Sugar Pie: "Wow! A ring! It's beautiful! You're such a nice guy to me! But, I haven't gotten you anything!" (The mantis nuzzles her again.) *Sugar Pie: "You're just happy to be with me?! Well, you are just so cute!" (We cut back to the house, with some of the family dining.) *Sugar Pie: "Oh, I had the best date, everyone! We went to dinner at Eggplant's restaurant, then we saw a movie!" *Mr Rainbow: "Sounds like fun..." *Mrs Galaxy: "Who is your date?" *Sugar Pie: "A praying mantis." *Lolipop Pops: "Your date's a bug?" (looks at everyone else) "People these days are crazy when it comes to crushes...especially on insects." *Sugar Pie: "Guys, I'm not crazy." (Vanilla and Blue, who are the first two to finish, were listening.) *Sugar Pie: "He's so awesome! How brave and cool he is...and I'll never forget his attitude!" *Vanilla Cake: "Heh, I think she's talking about me." *Blueberry Jam: "Really?" *Sugar Pie: "And he's got awesomeness!" (The scene cuts to black and on the bedroom door.) *Cinnamon Buns: "Sugar Pie was talking about you?" (We cut inside the room.) *Vanilla Cake: "She sure is. She basically says how awesome I am. After all these years, she finally wants to take our relationship to an upper level." *Lolipop Pops: "Really?" *Vanilla Cake: "Yep. It ain't long, but I'm finally going to ask her for a date." *Choco Cream: "Good luck, brother!" (Vanilla goes to meet Sugar downstairs. Sugar Pie was trying to count to 40.) *Vanilla Cake: "Hey! What's up, Sugar Pie?" *Sugar Pie: "Go away, I'm counting to 40!" *Vanilla Cake: "Counting? Can you do that someday?" *Sugar Pie: "Quiet!" *Vanilla Cake: "So...I was wondering if you an I want to do somethi---?" *Sugar Pie: "Seriously! I'm very busy! Go away!" (Cut back to the living room.) *Vanilla Cake: "SHE HATES ME!!!" *Blueberry Jam: "Relax! I have an idea." *Vanilla Cake: "Go on." (We cut to Sunflower's fortune telling place.) *Vanilla Cake: "Sunflower, I don't know about this therapy thing...This was Blueberry Jam's idea." *Sunflower: "Right, right. I understand you. Now, Vanilla Cake, tell me more about this trouble you're having. The problem should be discussed first, then we'll find the solution." *Vanilla Cake: "Well, it all started the other day..." (Later...) *Vanilla Cake: "...And now, she's had all her attention on this praying mantis than on me. Depressing, right?" *Sunflower: "Yes, I understand. It seems that you are a bit depressed. And you'll need more therapy. But, we're running out of time now." *Vanilla Cake: "That's fine. My brother is paying for all this." *Sunflower: "Great! Then we'll continue now!" (We cut back to the castle's throne room.) *Scarecrow: "Nice job, mantis! Our plan is working great! Now, for the finishing blow...break up with her! She'll be so upset, the CandyCake Guppies will fall apart! And we'll rule the town with all my monsters!" (The mantis did not agree with him, so it shakes it head no.) *Scarecrow: "What? What do you mean you won't do it? Well, she doesn't love you anyway! It's just a love potion spilled on you!" (The mantis crossed its arms and turns it back at him.) *Scarecrow: "Wait! You don't get it! It's...NO! I mean, you can't make it work!" (Cut to Sunflower's place.) *Scarecrow: "You know, Sunflower. It just feels like nothing goes great as I planned. I come up with these neat plans and they just fall apart suddenly. *Sunflower: "Yes, yes. Go on." (We cut back to the house. Sugar Pie was laying on the couch sniveling. Blue comes by.) *Blueberry Jam: "Sugar Pie, what happened? And...why are you crying?" *Sugar Pie: "WE'RE DOOOOOOOOOOONE!!!" *Blueberry Jam: "What's done?" *Sugar Pie: "IT'S..." (sniff) "...ME AND THAT MANTIS! OUR RELATIONSHIP IS OVER! WE'RE DONE! AND HE MOVED AWAY!!!" *Blueberry Jam: "Moved away? Why?" *Sugar Pie: "HE...GOT A JOB..." (weeps) "...IN AN INSECT ACADEMY IN...THE WEST!" (sobs) *Blueberry Jam: "Sorry to hear that." *Chandelee: "Hey, I have an idea. Maybe it can help you!" (Cut back to Sunflower's place.) *Sugar Pie: "I feel so alone, Sunflower. Vanilla Cake obviously doesn't like me...than my best love ever left to the west. It's just...I don't have other best lovers. Is there anyone out there for me?" *Sunflower: "I understand, Sugar Pie. You just gotta remember...you do have people who love you. Your friends, family...they all love you so much." *Sugar Pie: "Thank you, Sunflower." End of episode.